Until You're Mine
by xDennyx
Summary: What happens when you fall in love with someone you're not meant to be with. When you finally get the chance to be with him/er your best friend betrays you? Shane Grey & Mitchie Torres Nate Grey & Alex Russo
1. Chapter 1: Moving In

Alex Russo & Her mom Maria

Nate Grey, Shane Grey, Mitchie Torres

**Bold = Alex's POV**

_Italic = Nate's POV_

Underline=Shane's POV

**Underline & Bold = Mitchie's POV**

**Until You're Mine**

**Ep 1**

Alex: -getting out of the car- ugh! why did we have to move here! ahh

**I HATE HATE LOS ANGELES -_-**

Maria: -behind her unloading boxes- because...you know why

Alex: -guilty- yea sorry mom...I hate him why doesn't he love you? Why did he abandon us!

**Poor Mom**

Maria: -shaking her head- Selena, I dont know must we go through this everyday

Alex: sorry -starts helping unload the boxes- i'm going to my room to organize

*alex goes up stairs and her cellphone vibrates*

*alex sits down on a box*

Jake: hey Alex, have you arrived yet? I miss you already

Alex : *text* yeah i miss u too ... i am going to the new school tomorrow."

Jake: what are you doing

Alex: texting, and suppose to be unpacking...and dreading tomorrow

Jake: Alex, keep your chin up and never ever give up life has something stored for you

Alex: haha that made me laugh but it's good advice you always know wat to say, i miss you

Jake: well listen, I have to go I'm the skatepark with the guys, and Emily

Alex: the skatepark?! i hope they have one here In California, I miss you, Mitchel, Emily, the guys, the park,ARIZONA!!! well, okAy text ya tomorrow

Jake: ok I'll tell everyone love you bye

Alex: -puts away her cell and starts unpacking-

**-sigh- I miss my boyfriend and Arizona I wish i was there but nooooooooooooo**

The Next day

Maria: ALEX!!!!!!! are you ready for school?

Alex: No -goes down the stairs-

maria : well hurry up you dont want to be late on your first day

Alex: ugh fine I'm leaving to the bus stop -dramatically- if I dont returned alive, I'll blame you

**That woman wants to kill me =0**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Mitchie

Alex Russo & her mom Maria

Nate Grey, Shane Grey, Mitchie Torres

**Bold = Alex's POV**

_Italic = Nate's POV_

Underline=Shane's POV

**Underline & Bold = Mitchie's POV**

**Until You're Mine**

**Ep 2**

The Next day

Maria: Alex!!!!!!! are you ready for school?

Alex: No -goes down the stairs-

maria : well hurry up you dont want to be late on your first day

** I'm telling you all that woman does is nag nag nag and nag but what can i do? NOTHING! I hate being here. I hate going to that stupid school with spoiled brats and I HATE my dad! I dont really mind my mom nagging at me I mean cut her some slack she hasn't had it easy...**

Alex: ugh fine I'm leaving to the bus stop -dramatically- if I dont returned alive, I'll blame you

Maria: -laughs- bye

*she starts to walk to the bus stop*

-Alex gets on the bus and starts looking for a seat-

-Mitchie seating down on her seat with her feet in the passage way-

-Alex doesn't see; the bus starts to move,and trips-

Mitchie: Oh my gosh I'm SO sorry!!!!!!!!!

Alex: It's ok you didn't know

**I couldn't believe what just happened?! I know I didn't mean to do that but does she?!? I was just right there minding my own business when this sweet innocent looking girl tripped because of me =0**

**I didn't really mind that i fell. I'm naturally a klutz so even without the girl's help I would've fell anyway =D**

Mitchie: -smiles- you're new huh?

Alex: Is it that obvious!

Mitchie: yea oOo I can tell we're gonna be bffl

Alex: uh??? wat

Mitchie: best friends for life

Alex: oOooOh -gives Demi a look-

**Oh did i forget to mention that i HATE girly girls because if i did then im telling you I hate girly girls. and these one looked like one of them. she might've read what i was thinking because next thing you know...**

Mitchie: dont worry i'm not usually this girly

Alex: -relaxed- Oh okay

**thank god **

Micthie: so wats ur name?

Alex: Alex

Micthie: oh kool name I'm mitchie and you should probably sit down before the bus driver tells you anything

Bus Driver: HEY TAKE A SEAT!

Alex: -sits across the seat from Mitchie- too late for that

Mitchie:-laughs-

Alex: -giggles-

-Bus comes to a sudden stop-

-Alex and Mitchie hit their heads with the seats-

Alex and mitchie: - the same time- OW! -laugh-

**I dont know if Alex thought the same thing as I did but I knew we were gonna be close friends since we have been getting along. yes! **

-Shane and Nate come in-

-Shane sits next to Mitchie and kisses her-

Shane: Hey baby

Nate: uh can I sit next to you

_I was speechless when i saw her. Her astonishing beauty, I mean someone like her had to have a boyfriend...nah. I noticed her eyes first then her cute little nose, next her soft lips... __I was determined to talk to her...and possibly become her boyfriend?_

I dont know if anyone noticed but i did, my brother nate totally checked that girl out lmfao well she is pretty

Alex: I dont know can you?

Nate: May I

Alex: I dont care

Nate: -sits next to her- you're cute you know that

Alex: -shyly but annoyed- uh thanks?

Mitchie: so Shane, Nate, this is Alex she's new of course -to Alex-this is Shane the nicest boyfriend -points to Shane sitting next to her- and that is Nate Shane's brother

Nate: hi Alex we have kind of already met

Alex: noticed

**I can not describe how annoying that freakin bastard was. I HATE him even more than my dad...is that even possible!!!! i have to admit though he is kinda hot but I'm not gonna let him find out**

-bus stops, they arrive at the school--

-Shane and Nate walking in front of Mitchie and Alex-

Shane: you like her huh

Nate: me??? pssh...no

Shane: -sarcastically- ok

nate: dont use sarcasm with me

Mitchie: so wat did you think

Alex: hot boyfriend

mitchie: thank you but he's taken haha

Alex: unfortunately -grins-

Mitchie: no seriously Nate

Alex: ok he's cute but right now it's like whatever i'm not very interested in talking to him

Mitchie: -sarcastically- OK if you say so

**I did not believe Alex when she told me she didn't like nate i mean they both checked each other out!**

-they enter the building-

Mitchie: -bumps into someone- oops

-miley turns around-

miley : -about to say something but sees Nate- hey nate

-miley kisses nate-

nate: -deepens it-

Alex: -shocked, mouth opened-

**What THE FREAK. I suddenly had these painful feelings tat hurt and droved me mad. I kept telling myself I wasn't jealous but it was useless.**

Mitchie: -closes it whispers to Alex - sorry he's taken too did i forget to mention that

Alex: yea kinda

Mitchie: still not interested

Alex: nope

-miley & nate finally let go of the kiss-

Miley: I've missed you

Nate: I just saw you yesterday

_That girl (Miley) is driving me insane! She's like...my own personal stalker HELP! _

Miley: Yea the whole night without you! and i still missed you

Alex: what a tragedy

**I AM JEALOUS UGH HOW???????????**


	3. Chapter 3: Period 1 Trash Nate

Alex Russo & her mom Maria

Nate Grey, Shane Grey, Mitchie Torres

**Bold = Alex's POV**

_Italic = Nate's POV_

Underline=Shane's POV

**Underline & Bold = Mitchie's POV**

**Until You're Mine**

**Ep 3**

Nate: jealous

Alex: whatever -goes away-

Nate: -about to go after her but stops-

_She didn't confirm it but She didn't deny it =D_

-mitchie follows-

Mitchie: so what class do you have next

Shane: WAIT FOR ME!

Some people must always ditch me urrrgggg

Mitchie: oh sorry!

Shane: -catches up- sorry but i wasn't going to stay with those two love birds

Mitchie: why?

Shane: they make me sick they're practically kissing each other every minute how do they breath! it's surprising they haven't made out

Mitchie: Shane, we kiss every second

Shane: but sometimes we take a long time like today 10 minutes without kissing you! and besides we haven't kissed

Jaja I won ^-^

Mitchie:true but not anymore -kisses Shane-

Nevermind but at least I got my kissy kiss

Alex: uh anyways, since i'm still here, here you go Mitchie -gives Mitchie her schedule-

**THAT WAZZ ZO DIZGUSTINGGG!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT EVEN BECUZ I WAZZ HERE THEY STOPPED**

Mitchie: you have english next damn it ... i have math

**Krud why can't I have her in any class =[**

Shane: you have next class with nate

Wow this is a sign...from out of this world...could it be martians ^-^ i hope i do like martians...i do indeed

Alex: -annoyed- I DO!!! ugh

**Oh great just my fuckin god damn luck ugh!!!!!!!!!!! WHY?! WHY ME!**

Mitchie: good luck

**She's really gonna need it I feel sorry for her**

Alex: krap

-bell rings-

-Mitchie and Shane kiss one more time-

=D ^-^ yummy

Mitchie: bye Alex, bye Shane

Shane: see u guys at lunch

Alex: ugh...torture...

Shane: what!?

HOW RUDE!!!!

Alex: Not you, english class with Nate

Whew -relieved- I felt kinda bad for her so I decided to help her out...

**Oh brother I could feel one of Shane's brillant ideas coming**

Shane: he's actually pretty cool when you get to know him, sure he's obnoxious, self-centered at certain points, stupid at others, a nerd

Mitchie: not helping -leaves-

Alex: sure that helps alot...not

**=0 help!**

Shane: no wait...

Alex: nevermind forget it you better go to your class bye -leaves

Shane: fine ditch me then -leaves

-alex walks in and does not see nate-

Teacher: why are you late!

**Ugh I hate teachers I mean who needs them**

Alex: you know new student, don't know where the classes are, you know first day of a stupid new school, of my messed up life

Teacher: watch your mouth and sit down

Alex: yea ma'am

**-_- grr**

-Alex sits down on an empty desk-

(the desks are arranged by two)

Nate: -walks in the class-

teacher: better late than never What is ur excuse this time

Nate: uh...i got sidetracked you know

_Krap late...again_

Alex: No he didn't he was just making out with his girlfriend

**_jaja poor sucker_**

_she wasn't helping me =0_

Teacher: WHAT!?

Nate: Don't believe her I don't even know her she's new isn't she

Alex: -rolls her eyes-

**One Word pathetic**

teacher: -shakes her head- just sit down

Nate: where

Teacher: well since you were late grab that seat and sit next to uh

Alex: -talking to someone-

???: What's your name?

Alex: Alex Russo

Teacher: yea next to Ms. Russo

Alex:wat?

**Wtf just happen?!**

Nate: AWESOME! =D

_oopz_

-class stares-

Nate: I mean WAT!

Teacher: you heard me now beat it

Alex: ugh!

Nate: -starts talking to her- so nice to meet you again

_jaja it wazz funny seeing her face all annoyed -sigh-_

Alex: sorry I can't say the same thing -grins-

Nate: what's that suppose to mean

Alex: idk figure it out genius besides don't talk to me you dont know me remember??

**So gay gay GAY**

nate:well i just met u

_Im so smart_

Alex: haha...not

Nate: jeez bad mood

Alex: sorry i don't usually hang out with morons like you

**Yes i do realize i am VERY make that EXTREMELY harsh to people but i cant help it after all i've been through i natrually hate people...i can't trust anyone**

Nate:harsh

_How is it possible that I had fallen for a...goth chickkk yes she does dress all in black..._

Alex: whatever now shut up before we get in trouble

nate: okay okay

Teacher: first day and already going to detention

Alex: Is that a question or a fact

teacher: just be quiet you too nate,or detention for both of you

Alex: Yes Ma'am

Nate: damn you're like a teacher's pet right

**Gosh I hate it when people put label on other people**

Alex: -looks at him strangely- dude,


End file.
